Fighting For the One I Love
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: When he admits his love for him, things don't turn out as bad as he thought. But when a certain jealous Wendy gets in the way, who will Stan choose?
1. Chapter 1 The truth comes out

**Hey guys this is my second Style fanfic! Its actually my second story all together. I hope you** **guys like it! It took me a lot of time! Anyway please review if you read this! Thank you :D**

**---------**

I was sitting at the bus stop. The cold air brushed against my face. It didn't bother my anymore, since it was like this everyday. My hands were stuffed in my pockets, and my green gloves kept me even more warm. I gazed at my best friend who was at least 5 feet away from me. He was leaning against the stop sign, staring down at his phone. He was texting, probably Wendy. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. My name is Kyle Broflovski, I'm 14 years old, and I don't know when it was that I started liking my best friend, Stan Marsh. I think it was sometimes around 3rd or 4th grade, when he started dating Wendy. I grew jealous over time, and began to hate Wendy. I honestly don't know why because she was usually nice to me. Love can have that sort of affect on a person though. But I swear sometimes I really felt like I wanted to slap her across the face because it seemed like she was flirting with Stan in front of me just to piss me off. Stan didn't know I liked him. He didn't even know I was gay. No one did, not even my parents. I knew if I told Stan he'd think I was an idiot and never want to be my friend again. If I told my parents, I'd have to put up with my mom's bitch fit for the rest of my life. So for now, I'm keeping it to myself. I guess I'd be fine, even though it killed me inside.

"Hey Stan!" Wendy ran up behind him, wrapped her thin arms around him and kissed his cheek gently. I froze, watching the act. I looked away and down the street looking for the bus, ignoring them. Or at least trying. I sighed. Finally, the bus arrived. Stan and Wendy stopped talking and got on the bus after me. Kenny and Cartman after them. I'd somehow managed to block the from my mind most of the time.

"Would you sit down and shutup?!" screamed the bus driver, . She was yelling at Cartman who took the longest time to get on the bus. I don't know why she screamed at him to shutup. He wasn't even talking. I guess that was just what was used to saying all the time. Stan ignored Wendy and sat down next to me. At first she had a somewhat disappointed look on her face. Wendy seemed fine 2 seconds later when she sat down next to Heidi and began running her mouth again about who knows what. I was happy that Stan chose me over her… for once. I stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say. I clenched my jaw, not having the nerve to talk.

"How was your weekend?" Lame question yeah, but that's all that came out when I opened my mouth.

"Fine." He answered. "Wendy wouldn't leave me alone all weekend though." He said rolling his eyes to stare back down blankly at his wallpaper on his phone. It was him and Wendy. Wendy with her arms rapped around his neck kissing him on the cheek and Stan with a sort of half smile that showed he didn't want to be there. Stan loved Wendy, but sometimes Wendy could be really annoying.

"That sucks." I said. He closed his phone and finally looked up at me. "So what are you doing after school?" I asked, leaned back in my seat and wandering my eyes around everywhere but at him.

"Nothing. Wendy's going to the mall with Bebe later so I'm free. You wanna hang out?" he asked. I was just going to ask the same question. I nodded.

"My house?" I suggested.

"Sure." He said nodding and smiling. I looked at him and smiled back. I thought of out conversation. He seemed really annoyed by Wendy today. Not as much as usual. I let the thought escape my mind as I listened to my i-pod for the rest of the bus ride. Anxiously, I waited all day for that bell to rang. Sitting in class, I counted down the minutes before it would ring and I could leave and go see Stan. 3 minutes left, two minutes, one. It rang and I was the first was out of my seat dropping some scrap papers behind me and rushing out the door. I ran to my locker, placing my books on the ground and kneeling down to put in my combination. I got it wrong the first time because I was going so quickly but the second time was right. I took out my bookbag and put my math binder and math folder inside because math was the only subject I had homework in.

"Kyle!" The sound of name forced me to turn back where I saw Stan running down the hallway towards me. His back pack over his right shoulder, and him holding onto his head because his hat looked like it was about to fall off. The only time he wore his blue hat with the red poofball on top was when we were outside, no constantly everywhere he went anymore. "You wanna walk to your house with me?" he asked catching his breath and fixing his hat to go over his messy black hair.

"Yeah dude let's go." I said picking up my bookbag and shutting the door to my locker. Stan put out his hand to help me off the ground which was nice. He thought of it as a friend thing to do, I wished it was more. The two of us started down the hallway. We walked outside into cold air, which wasn't nearly as cold as this morning. There was a light layer of snow on the ground, covering the snow from last week, and leaving a soft sheet in the parking lot. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and looked forward to notice it had began snowing again. It was a light snow and not nearly enough for them to cancel school. We walked the whole way talking about nothing but school, and how boring Mr. Garrison was. Finally we arrived at my house.

"Home." I announced loudly as we walked through the door. My mother came running down the stairs with my eight year old brother Ike trotting behind her slowly.

"Welcome home bubbula!" She exclaimed rapping her arms around me like she hadn't seen me in weeks. "And hello Stanley." She greeted soon stepping out of my path leading to the stairs.

"Were gonna go hang out in my room mom." I said placing my back pack near the door. Stan did the same.

"Behave you too." She said walking into the kitchen, Ike still following at a steady pace.

We walked up to my room and my door was already open. I noticed the carpet had been vacuumed and there was a clean pile of clothes on my bed. I walked over and put them in my drawer sitting on the bed. I felt like this was the perfect moment. The perfect one too tell Stan how I really felt about him, that… I loved him. But no. It would ruin our friendship forever. I was taking off my mittens and my jacket and placing them on the chair to my desk.

"So whadya wanna do?" Stan asked innocently sitting down next to me.

"I don't know. TV?" I suggested.

"Maybe later. How about we just talk?" I was a little surprised because I didn't think he would rather talk then watch TV.

I looked at him. "About what?" I wondered, this time keeping my emerald green eyes on his dark brown ones.

"Well." He said, hesitantly, "I'm kinda pissed at Wendy. She never leaves me alone. I know were dating and all but she's become a little obsessive and possessive with me. Like I'm all hers and she never wants me outta her sight. I love her a lot but she just pisses me of so much sometimes." He finished, grasping his hat in his hand and running his other hand slowly through his dark black hair.

"Then tell her to leave you alone." I stated, not caring at all by his story. He gave me a confused face.

"I can't just do that dude. She'll have a serious bitch fit and tell her she thinks I mean nothing to her. She already noticed I'm getting somewhat annoyed by her and asked about it. I can't have her be mad at me for something else now too." He let go of his hat, letting in drop to the ground, then kicking it across my room. I watched it hit the door and fall back on the ground.

"I don't know what to say then." I think Stan completely ignored me because he continued talking.

"I mean she's the most…" he paused, "One of the most important things to me."

"What's the most important?" I asked wondering his sudden change in mind.

"Not to sound gay…" he started, "But we've been friends for a while and I always considered you the most.." He looked away from me.

I smiled and placed my hand on his back. I could feel his heart beating a littlie bit faster than normal as I tried to comfort him. "Its ok dude. You mean a lot to me too." Damn that just sounded really gay. I thought of the two things we'd said. I said that he meant a lot to me and Stan said I was the most important thing in his life. They were both pretty equal. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks dude." I knew he felt a little weird. I just didn't know if he regretted saying it to me or not.

"I love you." Shit. I slipped. The bad thing was that it didn't sound like an 'I love you' that friends say to each other but like I really meant it… and I did. It didn't take Stan long to just give me a blank stare and open his lips just a little as if he was going to say something. My hands were over my mouth and the expression on my face made me look like I was scared to death. My wide eyes stared blankly into his and he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I felt my face blush red and my heart was racing. The kiss was soft, innocent, short. But I loved every second of it. The first few seconds felt like forever, and I felt like I was dreaming. In fact, I thought any second I was going to wake up and hit myself over the head for being an idiot to dream about Stan, which I had done before. But no, I felt his warm lips pressed up again mine, I felt his breathing on my face and his hand on my shoulder. My eyes had been closed the whole time and when I opened them, his eyes were shut too. He finally opened his too as he parted from the kiss.

"Do you really?" he asked.

I nodded. "For a while." I admitted, feeling my face still flushed with red.

"How long is that?" he questioned. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him. But considering this could be the only opportunity, I might as well.

"Since 4th grade."

"Are you serious dude?"

"Yeah… I just started getting jealous of Wendy. I don't know what came over me but…" He interrupted me with a kiss.

"Don't make up lies Broflovski." He laughed. "I've liked you too."

"But you've been going out with Wendy since then. If you liked me then why were you?" I asked. He was making no sense to me.

"At first when she asked me out, I said yes, to make you jealous." He grinned deviously at me.

"Really so you've been trying to make me jealous for the past 5 years?" I said sarcastically.

"I guess I started to like her a little. But I've loved you all the years, a lot more than I loved her. I wanted to you, I would do anything to get away from her if I could be with you." I couldn't believe what he was saying. Stan Marsh, the one I've loved, admits to loving me back. Its just unreal, yet so real at the same time.

Stan got up and locked my door. I wondered what he was about to do. I watched as he came and sat down back next to me. "What's going on?" I asked unsurely.

Stan smiled a little and laughed. I'd then realized how close he was to me. His chocolate brown eyes were so close to my eyes. Our bodies were almost touching. I could feel his breathing although I couldn't hear it. His breath, smelled like mint. He'd probably been chewing gum. I'd remembered getting a piece from him earlier that day in homeroom. Stan got closer to my face. The scent of mint became stronger and more delightful. I'd taken in a deep breath before Stan pressed his lips against mine again. One of his arms was placed on my shoulder, the other on my back, so I did the same. As the innocent kiss turned into a little bit more, I could feel Stan putting a little bit of pressure on me to lay down. I was pushed against my bed as he moves his leg over me and I was now pinned down. It wasn't forceful, gentle and sweet. I felt his mouth open and our tongues met for the first time. It was a good feeling. I was making out with my best friend. I took my hand off of his back and started moving my hand through his hair. My other hand which was on his shoulder was now slightly going back and forth against his neck. I know he enjoyed it because he was slightly moaning, not loud but I could hear them. Now he was running his fingers thorough my red curls. I hadn't wore my heat much anymore, except when I went outside, like Stan. I didn't have so much of a "jewfro" anymore but more silky, soft, short curls. I liked them better than the jewfro anyway. I loved when Stan touched them too. I could feel myself blushing again, and Stan's eyes were opened completely locked on mine. I could see him staring at me and noticing my now red face. He stared passionately into my eyes. Then he closed them to continue his work. He was such a great kisser. Lots of practice I suppose. He backed away from me.

"You're great." He smiled breathing heavily.

"So are you." I caught my breath easily. Stan took his phone out of his front pocket. It was ringing.

"Sorry I gotta take this." He said opening his phone and putting it on speaker. I didn't really mind. "Hey Wendy." Ugh. The sound of her voice made me roll my eyes and lean back on my pillow. "Yeah sorry. No I forgot. Ok. I'll be there." He shut his phone.

"What was that all about?" I asked feeling that Stan was going to leave me.

"Bebe was sick today so Wendy needed someone to go to the mall with her. I said yes when Wendy asked me about halfway through the day, not even thinking about me and you hanging out." I sighed.

"So you're gonna leave me." I asked sounding depressed.

"You can come." Stan suggested.

He knew how much I hated the mall.

"I hate that place. It's so stupid!" I complained.

"Its not my favorite place to be either," he reassured, "But if we don't go, I'll never be able to break the news to Wendy." I sighed.

"Well I guess it would be a great way to start of her week." I laughed, Stan placed his hand on my shoulder and laughed along with me.

It may not end up being the best day for Wendy, but I knew it would be for me. At least that's what I thought…

--------------

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked the chapter. I tried to keep in you** **suspense! Review if you liked it! (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Seems safe

**Hey Guys! Just a quick note, I'll try to update each chapter in less than a week. And the more you review the quicker I'll update! Thanks! (:**

**----------**

We walked to Wendy's house, only two blocks away. Almost everything was in walking distance South Park so it was no big deal. We got there in about 10 minutes. Stan held my hand the whole time and I wondered if he noticed that my face was turning red. If he had I would have told him it was the cold. He still would have made fun of me, but I would have laughed along. Besides that, we were quiet. A few houses away from Wendy's, Stan let go of my hand. I put it in my pocket to keep warm.

"This is her house." He said pointing his hand to the purple house with a red car in the driveway. I just looked at it and then we went up and knocked on the door. Wendy's look of excitement turned into disappointment when she saw me.

"Hey Stan, and… Kyle." She said with an attitude as she placed her hand on her hip. "Stany, I thought you said it would just be the two of us." She wined wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. Stan moved them and took a step back taking me along with him.

"Who said I can't bring my best friend along?" he joked putting his arm around my shoulder and moving it down to my ass. He squeezed it jokingly, causing me to jerk forward. Wendy noticed but didn't say anything.

"Yeah uh maybe we can be alone _next _time." She twirled her finger through her hair and leaned against the doorway. I sighed at her act of trying to look cute.

"Maybe." Stan said.

"So what'd you guys do earlier?" she asked curiously. She just had to know everything didn't she?

"Nothing." Stan said smiling. He giggled a little bit.

"What is it?" asked the curious girl.

"Sorry, nothing." Stan said reassuring her. A smile still on his face, I smiled too.

"Something's going on here.." she said suspiciously.

"What?" Stan asked playing dumb. "There's nothing going on." The smile turned into a more serious face, but I knew he wanted to laugh on the inside.

"Kyle.." she started. "You wouldn't lie," she continued. Haha, she had it all wrong, "What were you guys doing?" she asked cocking her head to the side a bit.

"We _really _weren't doing anything." I said placing my hands on my hips. She shook her head.

"Ok." Answered Wendy. She acted like she didn't care anymore, but I knew she would probably bring it up another time. Wendy's mom's car pulled up in the driveway behind us. "She's here, let's go." Her mom drove a light blue Chevy. We got in, Wendy sat on the very right, Stan in the middle, and me on the left. The mall was about 45 minutes away, but being in the car with Stan right next to me, was something I could deal with. About 3 minutes into the car ride, Wendy leaned her head down on Stan's shoulder. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. Stan took my hand and smiled. I smiled back. Wendy didn't seem to notice for the whole car ride. When we arrived at the Denver mall, we headed towards the front entrance and took grip of the door. Wendy must have excepted for Stan to hold the door open or something because she just stood their waiting for a second.

"Ugh." I complained quietly to myself as I took grip of the door and opened it for her. Stan stood their with his arms crossed shaking his head, smiling. First thing we did was head up the elevator. Wendy went to a few stores while Stan and I waited outside, not wanted to be seen in them. Then Stan got to choose his store. He chose Hot Topic. I think it was a year ago that Stan started going their. He sort of grew his hair out longer and straightens it a lot, he also wears skinny jeans all the time with converse and tight shirts. He was a normal guy and pretty much wore what most others did it was just his hair that made him look a little bit more 'emo'. It was just fine with me thought because Stan looked cute now matter what he wore. Stan went in, and we knew it would be a while cause he really lied that store. Wendy and I stayed outside this time, and I really wish I could have found away to avoid talking to her, without going in the store.

"So what _were_ you and Stan doing Kyle? I know it wasn't nothing." Yep, I knew she would bring it up again.

I looked down at my shoes and put my hands in my jean pockets.

"We already told you nothing. We just hung out and played video games." Please let this be the end of her talking.

"Then why were you too laughing when I asked you."

I thought a little and looked up at her, "We remembered a joke we heard on TV." I said. Wow that was a stupid excuse..

"What joke?"

"Something from Terrance and Phillip." I said looking over the ledge to the lower floor of the mall.

Wendy just rolled her eyes. By the looks of that it seemed like she would stop talking. I knew she could care less when I mentioned Terrance and Phillip, because her and her friends still thought it was an immature show. They just need to get over the fact that they have NO sense of humor. Stan came walking back out with a bag in his hand.

"Whatd'ya get?" asked Wendy peering her eyes into the bag.

"Just a cheap pair of shoes." He said opening the bag, "Twenty Bucks."

"Nice." Wendy said. She obviously didn't care. We walked to the food court where we had lunch. I got pizza and so did Stan. Wendy got some salad or something. We spent a few more hours looking through the mall. I went in a few stores, so did Wendy, Stan too. Then Wendy got a call from her mom saying that she was outside and waiting. "My mom's waiting outside," she said after hanging up the phone. "We should probably go." Since we were close to the front entrance, we left within a minute and got in the chevy. I didn't know what to think then. I wondered when Stan was going to talk to Wendy, break up with her that is.

I just didn't think it would be right for Stan to spend the day with Wendy and then just break up with her. To me it didn't seem right, but I was just so eager for him to do it. The 45 minutes seemed to take forever probably because I was so anxious. Wendy's mom dropped us off in front of her house and then drove off somewhere else. Stan told me to go ahead and start walk without me. I just didn't want to miss the conversation. So as I turned the corner, I stayed on the side of the house, where I could still clearly hear them.

"What is it Stan?" Wendy asked before going inside.

"Well, Wends, I think maybe we should…" he paused. I could tell without even seeing that Wendy was disspointed by what he was beginning. "Maybe we should, just be friends." he finished.

"W-what Stan?" she asked. "Why?"

"Look it's just, I think we should just be friends…" he said again calmly.

"Is there someone else?"

"No." he stated clearly. "I have to go." He said. "Sorry." I heard Stan begin to walk off as Wendy shut the front door of her house, slowly.

Stan wasn't surprised to see me there. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Did you hear everything?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered smiling.

"Oh dude it was almost totally hard for me to keep a straight face." He said laughing.

"I thought I was gonna start laughing too." I replied, smiling. We had only been about 10 feet from her house. Stan kissed me on the cheek and brought his body closer to mine and I wrapped my arm around his side. We put our heads together and walked down the sidewalk.

"I love you." He said looking at me. He kissed me on the lips.

"You too." I said back with a gentle tone. Living across the street from each other, made it so we could walk to whole way home together. It was pretty risky of us to stay so close to each other like that, knowing that we were passing the houses of tons of kids from our school that could be watching, but we didn't seem to care at the time. We thought we were safe. Thought no one was watching. But what we didn't know was that Wendy, sat at her back window watching us walk all the way down the neighborhood..

-----

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I know this chapter wasn't as long as the other, but it took me a while since I haven't had any time to write lately. Oh yeah and don't forget to review! lol**


	3. Chapter 3 Is it True?

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was just wondering what pairing I should use for my next story. I know I haven't even finished this one but I just want some ideas so if you have any ideas leave a comment because I really love to write!!**

**-----**

I don't know when it was that we realized Wendy had been watching. We had this strange feeling at first that people in our school already knew. As me and Stan walked down the hallway together, with our books in our arms like we normally did, people just stared. A lot of them made it completely obvious as other didn't. Not everyone was staring of course. I thought so at least, but hey, I've been wrong before.

"Hey fags." Stan and I turned around to see a certain fatass, standing right behind us with his arms cross.

"Shutup Cartman!" Stan screeched punching him in the arm.

Cartman gave an evil grin and just shook his head. "Well at least I'm not lying this time." He said laughing and turning away off to his locker.

Stan just looked at me and we continued walking, ignoring the evil glares of our peers. We didn't talk much, or at all really. Stan and I went to our lockers and headed to homeroom, letting the day pass by. It wasn't so bad. Stan was in most of my classes so I got to see him most of the day. Wendy who usually sat with us at lunch, was about to come over to our table but then changed her course and sat with Bebe and some other girls. About a minute after me and Stan sat down, Kenny came and sat at the opposite side of the table as us.

"So is it true?" Kenny asked quickly.

"Is what true?" Stan asked back, my heart was beating faster than ever, people knew, I thought. I was growing nervous.

"You broke up with Wendy?" Kenny asked, "Is it?" I was less nervous.

"Yeah." said Stan placing his head in his hands, "She annoyed me." He rolled his eyes and glance quickly over at her.

"..But.." he continued. "Did you really break up with her for Kyle?" he finished. Back to nervous.

"Ken please don't tell anyone." I begged.

"Don't worry I'm like you guy's best friends I wouldn't do that. Why does it matter anyway?" he thought for a second. "I'm bi."

That surprised me a little. I really thought that all Kenny was into was girls. I guess I was wrong, again. "Really?" I asked the orange hooded boy.

"Really." He answered, usually if he was lying he would at least smile a little, but the look on his face told me otherwise.

"How do people know?" Stan asked, with a concerned tone.

"Someone must have seen you guys or something." He paused. "Did you even tall anyone?"

We both shook our heads. We didn't know how anyone knew after ONE day. We should have thought about who could have been watching. The only person that we really suspected was Wendy.

"I had a feeling things would turn out this way." Kenny slyly said, smirking at us and cupping his head in his hands. His hood fell off when he leaned back a little showing off his straight blonde hair.

"What way?" I curiously asked.

"That you two would fall for each other. I mean it seemed like you guys have been much more then friends all these years..." his voice trailed off a bit towards the end.

"Well I love Kyle… a lot." Stan responded.

"Then why'd you date that whiny, bitch Wendy all those years?"

"To try and make him jealous."

"It worked." I replied. Stan looked at me and smiled. I could tell that he wanted to kiss me but with all the people watching, didn't want to take the risk. He took my hand under the table, covering it slightly with his jacket.

"Don't worry if people know, there are a bunch of other gay kids in this school. Take Butters for example, I fucked him last week. Craig, him and Clyde have been going out for months. You're not alone." He finished. I actually felt a little relieved.

Kenny continued to talk for a while to Stan. I thought about what we were going to do about this whole situation. The last thing I wanted was for my bitch mom to find out and ruin the rest of my life. She seemed some what tolerant with gays but I think having her son being one, would be different. Especially if it was with the kid that has been my best friend since Pre-K.

I started to listen to the conversation. Kenny was mainly talking about all of the kids he's fucked. When he said Butters it surprised me. I mean, it had become pretty obvious Butters was gay, but I didn't think he would ever do something like that.

Stan noticed that someone was staring at him. "What is it?" Stan asked in an angry tone, shifting his body all the around and staring directly at the kid. He was in 7th grade, just a year younger than us. Stan sat there crossing his arms waiting for an answer. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well?" he asked again. The 7th grader sat down at his table.

"I heard you two were gay." He said from only about 5 feet away,

"Yeah and do you think it's true?" Stan asked. Everyone in the cafeteria was almost silent staring at the two of them bickering.

"I don't know," said the kid who felt sorry for now even staring at us.

"I bet you all wanna know don't you?" Stan asked looking at the crowd of people surrounding us. A few nods came from them and Stan's next move was something I didn't think he would do. He turned over to me and brought me close to him. Stan's lips were soon almost attached to mine. This time this kiss didn't even start off gentle. His tongue was inside my mouth within seconds and I felt so embarrassed doing this with him in front of everyone. I was kissing back and I could feel my face turning red. I closed my eyes, forgetting for a moment we were actually in school. Stan Marsh, my best friend, and me here, making out with him. It was just great. The great thing was that this kiss was even better than the last one. I wish we could have only been in private. Stan backed away now.

"Does that answer your questions?" asked Stan. I didn't realize how much confidence he actually had that this whole thing was going to work out. I on the other hand, had no confidence that this was going to work out. The watchers walked away when they heard the cafeteria door slam. They moved out of the way and made a path for Principal Victoria to walk right through.

"My office." She said in a stern tone, but I still laughed a little at her voice, high pitched, and didn't help the fact that she was trying to sound angry with it. She turned around and headed back out the door. Stan kissed me one more time.

"Fuck off you guys!" he said as he took my hand and pulled me through the crowd and out the door and into the empty hallway. I peered back into the lunch room where people were sitting down and going back to there normal talking about us most likely. My back hit lightly against the wall and Stan hugged me. Principal Victoria was already all the way down the hallway and entering her office. When we got there, she held the door open for us and we slowly walked in together. She sat us down in front of her.

"Alright you boys know the rules of public displays of affection." She said sitting down in the chair and interlocking her fingers together.

"Um, no we don't." Stan said sliding down in his chair.

"Well," she began, "The rules state that no act of public displays of affection is allowed to be shown in the school. The consequences would be bringing your parent or guardian in for an after school meeting."

Oh shit, calling my mom in, just kill me now. If she found out I was kissing Stan, I would be dead. "Unless you want my mom to kill me, I suggest that's not a good idea."

"Sorry Kyle," she stated.

"Yeah me too." I said looking down at my shoes.

**-----**

**I just had to update quickly! I wrote this all in one day. I hope it doesn't seem to rushed! I couldn't stand it I had to update. Review if you want to see what happens next :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Janitors Closet

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll update the next chapter when I have at least more than 10 reviews! Because I just don't really like the fact that my stories aren't very popular. It would motivate me to write more with lots of reviews! Tell your friends to read. Haha [:**

**-------**

"Well call you down at the end of the day. Your parents will be waiting here, I'll have to tell them about what you did." She said looking into a thick brown book, about half way through it. "Now go back to your classes. The day's almost over." She finished.

"Fucking bitch," I murmured under my breath. Stan slightly heard and laughed a little. She opened the door for us letting a slight breeze out the door. We went back into the hallway which seemed to be much more humid then the office.

"So what do we do about our parents?" Stan asked as he removed some strands of hair from in front of his face.

"I don't know. All I know is that my mom's gonna kill me."

"Dude, she seems to be pretty tolerant with gays. I don't think she'll be that pissed."

"Then you don't know her at all."

"Yeah well I don't think my mom's gonna like the idea that her son who's been 'straight' for all this years decided he's not." Stan shook his head as we walked down the silent hallway back to the cafeteria.

"I don't think any of our parents will."

"Well there just gonna have to accept it." Stan opened the door to the cafeteria. The children's conversations seemed to die down as all there eyes were on us. They all glared at us. We looked at the table Wendy was at. Her head was down on the table until she noticed that it grew quiet. She stared at Stan just shaking her head not believing what she saw earlier. Wendy looked completely devastated. She swiveled herself around until she was sitting with her back against the table. She watched Stan and I walk for a few seconds, but then got up and started heading towards the table we were sitting at. The dark haired girl made herself comfortable there. Still, Stan and I were going to sit there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her annoyed.

"I need to ask some questions," said the ever so curious girl. Like always, she just NEEDED to know.

"What is it?" Stan asked giving all his attention to her, in a sort of teasing way.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were breaking up with me for him? It was obvious I was going to find out anyway. I mean, I saw you to walking off holding hands and kissing. You didn't try and keep it secret because you were just so easy to do that in public. I wasn't even the only one who saw!" Cough… bitch. I wish she would just let me and Stan be happy.

"I wasn't gonna tell you because I knew you'd tell everyone! Like you already did!" he raised his voice a little.

"I wasn't even the one who told everyone! I loved you Stan and I'm not cruel like that!"

"Then who did?" I asked thinking of the possibilities.

"I don't know. It could have been someone like Heidi or Bebe, but it wasn't me," she suggested.

"Whatever, I don't even care. I want everyone to know, so I'm happy they told everyone." Stan stated crossing his arms.

"Look Stan, I just wanna say that I guess I'm happy for you and Kyle." Wow Wendy's gotten really good at lying lately.

"Really?" Stan looked surprised. "Why?" I didn't think he would honestly buy it.

"Yes I am. I have to be now." Wendy picked herself up from the table. "Bye," she walked away back to her table, and didn't look at us for the rest of the lunch period.

"You don't actually believe her, do you?" I asked Stan as we walked down the hallway to our next class together.

He messed around with the corners of his folder he held in his arms and stared blankly around the hallway. "I don't know. It seems like she did it. But I just don't want to accuse her without even knowing."

"I guess your right." We walked into biology. I didn't pay attention all class. Stan and I quietly discussed what to do about what was going to happen at the end of the day. "So just accuse the principal of lying…?" I laughed. "Dude my mom would believe the principal over me, no doubt."

"Well then what? We've got no other ideas." He was right. But I wasn't going to give up. I just couldn't let my mom find out.

"Skip?"

"Skip school?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think Principal Victoria will tell our moms anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll wait for us to be there, and when were not there, she won't say anything."

"I doubt it. It's like really unlikely dude."

"Then were out of ideas."

"We can't face them though, especially not your mom."

"She'll never let you hang out with me again, come over or anything." I sighed.

"Its ok Kyle, maybe we can just face her, she just has to let us be happy, she has to!" he raised his voice a little but the teacher didn't bother to look back.

"Let's just skip. I know it's really not like me but I don't want to be there when Principal Victoria tells them."

"Ok on our way to next period, we'll get out."

"Okay." The period lasted only about another 15 minutes and then we left. Stan and I went to our lockers and shoved everything in. I closed mine and it barely made a loud noise with the sound of all the other noise in the hallway.

"This way." Stan said taking my hand and leading me to the janitor's closet.

"What are we going in here for?" I asked trying to find a light switch.

Stan shut the door behind us and turned it on. He pointed up at the ceiling where there was a small door. "That's how." He backed up a few steps and cleared some stuff of the shelves. Cleaning liquids and chemicals fell off them as Stan stretched his arm out. "Go ahead."

I took hold of the 4th shelf and began pulling myself up. Stan was behind me to catch me if I fell. He was holding onto me and helping push me farther. I pushed open the door and the breeze from outside made me close my eyes a little. Snow was blowing in my face and I lifted my leg off of the shelf and onto my top of the school. Then Stan was coming up behind me. I extended my arm for him to take. He grabbed it and I pulled him up with me. We shut the door and went over to the side of the roof. There was a metal ladder attached to the side that we climbed down.

"Well we can't go home." I said.

"Where's safe from our parents?"

"What about the Rec Center?" I asked.

"It's worth a shot." He replied. We started running down the sidewalk together with our hands linked. We ran through the forest so we could avoid people seeing us. Only about a 2 minute run, not so bad. There was luckily no one there, and if no one was there now, there probably wouldn't be later. We went over to the bleachers on the side of the wall and sat at the top of them.

"So do we just stay here for a few hours?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." He answered lying down on my lap. He smiled as I ran my fingers thorough his hair. I could see him blushing a little bit as he leaned up to kiss me.

"I really won't mind staying here when I'm with you."

I smiled back looking down at him. "You're so sweet."

"So are you." He said taking my hand.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his phone.

"2:39. School just ended."

"I bet they just realized were gone."

"Well that's their problem. And I don't think there gonna start the meeting without us there. My mom is probably already freaking out that I'm not there."

"I hope they called me dad there. He won't care about me being gone really. I don't think so."

"Well at least were here now, so we don't have to worry about it."

"So what do we say when we get back?"

"Oh shit… I didn't even think about that!" he put his hands over his head. He was shaking it side to side. "We gotta think of something."

We sat there just silent for a moment, thinking about more lies.

"That we forgot about the meeting and at the end of the day we were in the bathroom. And like we never got called down and that we were hanging out at the mall for the past few hours." I thought, it was stupid, but it might have been the only thing we could say.

He laughed. I thought he was laughing at me at first. "Dude that's actually not bad." I had no idea why he was laughing.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah really." He said smiling at me. He sat up. "Not bad at all."

"It's the best idea I got." I said keeping a pretty straight face.

"Your ideas are always great." He said leaning over putting his arms around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I said stroking the side of his arm lightly. He kissed me on the lips.

"Our parents better get used to it." Stan and I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Are You Ready Broflovski?

**Sorry it took so long to update, my computer wasn't working so I couldn't come one D: But I promise I'll try to update the next chapter soon enough. And I might have to change the rating because of this chapter.. you'll see. If you don't like it, no hate comments please! **

**-------**

I don't think it'd be hard for me to entertain myself here with Stan for a few hours.

"It's so cute when you try to hide the fact that your blushing Kyle," he said running his soft hand over my skin.

"I can't help it Stan, you're so cute," I said. We were sitting at the top of the bleachers still. Our legs were up to our chests and our bodies were turned facing each other. Our heads were leaned over and pressing against each other.

"So are you," he said in a teasing voice.

"What do you wanna do while were alone here?" I asked smiling.

"We've got this whole place to ourselves," he stated looking around everywhere with curious eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

"It doesn't matter, I wanna be with you," I blushed and still didn't try to hide my face,

We both shifted our bodies, Stan placed his arms around my body. We were sitting up and I kissed him on the lips.

"You're really like perfect Stan." I added.

"Not as much as you." He smiled at me.

"So what _do _you want to do?" I asked fidgeting with my hands and staring around the empty, quiet room.

"I don't know, we'll think of something babe," he said, jokingly.

It didn't take long for Stan to think of something. He pushed closer to me and forced me down on the bleachers. He began kissing me slowly, softly, and then more intensely. Stan was kissing my neck and lowering his hands slowly. I tried to say something, but when he could tell I was going to talk, he just pushed his lips harder into mine to keep me from saying anything.

His eyes were closed but he knew his way around my body. I just let myself relax more against the cold, hard bleachers. I could feel Stan's boner pressing up against my thigh. I closed my eyes as my heart began melting in Stan's care. I let Stan do what he did with his hands. I was getting a boner too, one of the first I've really had around anyone. Stan hands were entering the edges of my pants, I jumped a little, and he just put his other hand on my shoulder to stop me from getting nervous.

I tried to calm myself again. I could feel my face heating up as Stan slowly went down farther into my pants.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, between kissing me.

"Don't stop Stan." I said opening my eyes a little to see that his were still closed. I closed mine again. He started pulling my pants down. I pushed my hips up a little to make it easier for him. His hands never stopped moving. Stan got to my boxers, hes slowly ran his cold, long fingers around the elastic, then under it. He pulled then down to, eyes still closed, and then finally stopped. He got off me.

"You ready Broflovski?" he asked with a grin on his face. I nodded as he went down. His mouth touching the top felt good. I moaned lightly. He slowly licked the top of my dick, working his way down. His eyes were open, I never closed mine, neither did he. Our eyes stayed dead locked the whole time. I did have to close them every once and a while though. He started going faster, harder. My moans were getting louder. He moaned once or twice to, just not as constant as me.

It wasn't long before I came in his mouth. Stan spit some of it out on the bleachers which fell on the floor.

"Sorry Stan." I felt bad for not even warning him.

"Don't be dude."

"You owe me though."

I gulped. "You want me to—"

"Yeah," he said, cutting me off.

He smiled at me, wiping the cum from his mouth and onto his pants. Smart Stan, good way to hide it. I rolled my eyes. He pulled his pants down saving me the trouble. "Have fun. You'll like what you see." I swear he was becoming more and more like Kenny every day, I guess I was about to, too.

Stan left his boxers up, and laid against the bleachers. I kissed his lips, then his neck, working my way down to his stomach. I kept my lips pressed against his warm stomach as I used my hands to pull down his boxers. Then I started kissing his again, going down farther, down to his dick. I licked around the top, slowly, and rubbed my fingertip up and down the side of his cock. I made my way down, then licking the sides, licking all around. It felt kind of weird doing this with my best friend. I didn't think this day would come.

We'd been friends forever. And now I'm sucking his cock. That's a huge step, I'd say. This time he was the one making more noticeable moans. I barely let any release this time. I was put my mouth around the tip of his dick, sucking on it, then going down. Just like he did, I started going harder and faster. He was trying to speak, but couldn't.

"K-Kyle!" he yelled. "I-I'm gon-n-n-n-a-," I didn't pull away fast enough apparently. He came all over my face, at least just around my mouth. He leaned up and wiped my face off with his hand, wiping it on his pants again.

"Gross." I said laughing as he removed the last of it.

"Sorry Kyle." He mimicked like when I apologized before. I knew he was only joking. After it was all off he looked at his phone. The wallpaper was still there of him and Wendy. He went into his picture and deleted it. Then he deleted the rest of him and Wendy too. He went back into the picture taking setting on his phone. "Smile." He said holding the camera in front of our faces, bring them closer and kissing me on the cheek. I was smiling and my eyes were directed his way.

Stan took the picture and set it as his background. It was really sweet. Better than the picture of him and Wendy. An hour had passed by.

"We should go now." I added as we sat there quietly.

"Yeah before the police get involved again." We laughed and began walking down the bleachers. The echoed with every step through the Rec Center. The floor screeched when our sneakers pressed against or whenever we turned. We didn't talk to the way home. Our arms just stayed connected as we slowly walked home. We went our separate ways when I reached his house. He went around the back, and went into his house. I heard the backdoor slowly creak shut. His parents car wasn't in the drive way.

Probably out looking for him. Stan had texted me saying that his dad was home and that he fell for everything we planned to tell our parents. My mom wasn't home either when I got in my house. My dad was absent mindedly watching TV.

"Oh hey Kyle you're home." I took my shoes off at the door. "Where were you at the end of the day." I explained to him what me and Stan had agreed on lying about. He had fell for it. It was about 6:00. I had to tell my mom to when she got home what happened. She practically choked me with her hug. Ike didn't care, he dragged himself up the stairs.

Considering the fact that my mother didn't bring up anything about Stan and I, kind of relieved me. I didn't think she would. Another hour passed, and we were all sitting down at the table for dinner.

"So Kyle would you like to explain to me why Sharon and I were called to the school?" I swallowed the food in my mouth..

"No, not really."

"Kyle," she began, "I'm going to find out sooner or later so it might as well be now." She took a bite of mashed potatoes and placed her fork next to her plate.

"Do I have to?" she nodded and didn't take her eyes off of me, waiting for my words.

"Stan and I were making out at lunch today." I murmured, no one heard me.

"Speak up bubbula." She said with a light tone.

"Stan and I were making out at lunch today." Everyone at the table stopped chewing there food and all eyes were on me.

"What? What? WHAT?" she yelled slamming her fists down on the table.

"Kyle!" my dad yelled, "When were you going to tell us about this?" he was more calm than my mom.

"I wasn't." I stated calmly.

My mom and dad sent me to my room. A while later they came up to check on me.

"Kyle, we've decided to be ok with you and Stanley. But making out with someone at your age is unacceptable! We don't want you doing anything like that anymore." I laughed on the inside, thinking about my day. At least he wouldn't find out that.

"I just didn't think you would turn out this way, I thought I'd raised you differently." My mom spoke the words so lightly, I could tell she had settled down a little.

They left the room. "Goodnight Bubby." She added before walking out.

"Night mom, thanks." I rolled over on my side and buried my face in my pillow.

Today was the day I learned how much Stan loved me, I guess tomorrow would be the day I learn that there's a security camera in the Rec center.


	6. Chapter 6 Never Learn

**Again, I know its taking forever to update! It might take a while for the next week or two. There are things going on and it took me a while to upload, I had to retry about 3 times until it finally worked. Anyway, despite that, enjoy!**

**----------**

Morning came, but my alarm clock wasn't the thing waking me up that morning.

"Kyle!!" screamed my mother from downstairs. I heard the sound of her footsteps trudging loudly up the stairs. "KYLE!" She yelled even louder. She through open my door and barged herself in.

"What?" I asked covering the light shining in from my window with my arm.

"Your father and I just got a call from the mayor!" Mom yelled again. My dad walked in behind her with his arms crossed and the most pissed look on his face that I have ever seen. I thought for a moment. What could the mayor be calling about, and why were my parents so angry with me?

"Now, would you like to tell us what you were really doing after school yesterday?!" His face was red and was fuming with anger.

Which thing were they talking about? I honestly hoped they were talking about me skipping school. But then how would the mayor know?

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my voice quiet and calm. My father's voice overpowered mine.

"We know that you and Stanley skipped school! If you just tell us what you did after that, we won't be angry." His voice calmed down and he took a few steps into the room with my mother who was still fuming.

"Ok, Stan and I _did_ skip school. But after that we _did_ go to the mall." My mother took a few steps towards me and slapped me in the face. I held my hand over the red mark, and closed my eyes. "OW!" I yelled.

"Your LYING to us Kyle! Mayor McDaniels has cameras set up all around South Park buildings! I bet you had no idea there was one in the Recreational Center! Did you?" I sure as hell didn't. I forgot about the pain on the side of my face and covered my mouth. Shit. I was really in for it.

"Mom I—." I began but she just couldn't wait to continue speaking so she interrupted.

"You're so young Kyle! I'm not going to be letting you do those things at only 14! You're supposed to wait until you're older!" She continued. My mother began to cry. Dad rapped his arms around her larger body and let her cry onto his shirt.

"Now Kyle we take back everything we said to you last night! We don't care if your gay son, we're just not letting you see Stanley anymore!" My mother and father took a few steps back before slamming the door angrily. I heard their loud footsteps walk down the stairs.

Now it was time for me to sit down and think. I wondered about why I would do that with Stan. I never planned on doing it there, or then. I should have at least thought of the possibility of someone watching, or there being a camera. When did I turn into such an idiot?

These questions for now were unknown. I let them slip my thoughts and lie back down on my bed. I needed to go back to sleep. Maybe something would come to me in my dreams. Something I could use to solve this problem. I fell back asleep. 2 hours later I woke up with nothing. I looked at my phone to see a missed call, a voicemail from Stan and two new text messages. First I opened the text messages. The first one said, 'Did your parents talk to you?' the second one read, 'call me back.' Before calling him I listened to the voicemail.

"Call me back, I need to talk to you before my parents come ba--." Then he hung up.

I decided I would call him. I picked up the phone and called him on speed dial, number 3.

"Hey Kyle." He greeted me.

"Hey Stan, I just go your voicemail and text messages. Sorry I was asleep."

"No it's ok Kyle, did your parents talk to you yet?"

"Yeah, my mom told me about the cameras, they got really pissed at me. My mom slapped me in the face and told me that I can never see you again."

"That's not gonna happen. Don't worry. We'll get through this."

"I guess. But how? My parents are probably gonna be watching me like crazy now. They'll never let me be alone again. What do we do?"

"Look tomorrow at school, we'll have time to figure this whole thing out."

"You're right. How did your parents react?" I asked him.

"They were a little bit concerned when I told them we were together. They said that they kind of knew it would end up that way all along."

"Your parents thought that?"

"Yeah, I guess they were right."

"Well how did they react when the Mayor called?"

Stan took a noticeable deep breath over the phone.

"They were pretty pissed. They don't want me _associating _with you or your family after that. They say were to young."

"Well we are. I don't know why I even agreed to that."

"But you know you liked it." I laughed a little.

"Yeah I did." I admitted. I laughed again.

"Maybe they're right though. Maybe we should have waited a couple years."

"We should have. As much as we both enjoyed that, it wasn't right for our age."

"How old are most kids when they do anything like that?" Stan obviously expected me to know the answer. I guess being the smart one and all I should have expected it.

"About 16 or 17 when they have sex." I replied.

"Well we didn't have sex."

"I know, but that's the age when kids start doing most sexual things." I said again.

"Why do they wait so long? Better off to try it when you're young."

"I just don't think most people know what they're doing when they're younger. I guess knowing what you're doing and maybe having experience helps."

"Please, I know exactly what I'm doing." I rolled my eyes, at least he couldn't see.

"You're so sure about that aren't you?"

"I know I am. I know what to do."

"Really?" I was about to regret the following words that came out of my mouth. "Prove it."

"Oh yeah, Kyle?"

"Yeah, Stan."

"I'll be there tonight 11:00."

"You better be."

"Trust me, I wouldn't miss this." He hung up.

What had I gotten myself into? I just never learn my god damn lesson. I put my pillow over my head and fell back on my bed.

**-------**

**How'd it turn out? Review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7 I know what I'm doing

"Grab my hand!" I extended out my hand, trying to hold his body weight up. He weighed almost that same as me, but I had never been that strong before.

"I'm almost up, pull harder." He struggled to get his hand to the ledge of my window.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back.

I took a few steps backwards in my room, letting my weight overcome me and falling into my room with Stan, causing a loud crash.

"Dude your room is high up."

"Didn't think you'd be climbing into it anytime soon did you?"

"Not exactly." He smiled a little bit and tilted his head. I leaned over and kissed his lips. I couldn't help myself. He smiled back.

"My back door wasn't locked you know." I stated slowly.

"Well what's the fun of that?" He replied.

"I guess you like to do it the hard way." Stan smiled at my words.

"Don't worry, by the end of tonight, we'll both like doing it the hard way."

"I love you dude."

"You too." Stan pulled me into a hug and kissed my neck softly. "So you really want me to prove to you, that I know exactly what I'm doing?"

"It's simple Stan, all you gotta do is fuck me, and I can determine if I think you know what you're doing or not.." We both laughed, it was meant to sound funny, but sounded really stupid too.

"You're gonna like it Kyle. Trust me."

"Can't wait." I looked up at him.

"Then don't," the dark haired boy said as he managed to push me backwards onto the bed. He pushed off my green hat and ran a hand through my red curls. His soft hands massaged my hair gently as he placed small kisses on my face. His tongue ran across the entrance of my lips, pleading to get in. I parted them letting him enter. Stan had himself over me as I lay innocently under him. Our tongues danced together in our mouths. He explored every single inch of my mouth, caressing my tongue with passion.

His hands found their way to my waist. What I was doing with San, felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time. I wanted Stan as bad as he wanted me. The only thing I was worried about was kind of what other people would think. I know that it' really not right to worry about other people's opinion, and only what you think matters and shit, but I don't know anybody else in the school who's even had sex. If there had been someone else, the news would have gotten around the school a few days after it happened. Not even the known school whore Kenny has had sex. After what happened with him and Tammy at TGI Fridays, his parents have kept a strict watch on him. Although he did tell us about him and Butters having sex, I wasn't sure if it was true. I mean come on, does Butters seem like that kind of person?

I instantly snapped out of my thoughts when Stan grabbed my cock with his right hand, going slowly and softly which sent chills through my spine. I was getting a boner from the slightest movements that gave me so much pleasure. Soft moans escaped my throat. Stan turned my whole body over, getting my boxers down and reaching over to my side table where a bottle of lotion stayed dormant. He squirted it twice, rubbing it all on his own growing erection. He finished spreading it.

"See dude, I know what I'm doing. I'm not too young."

"Mmm hmm, how does that show me you know what you're doing?"

"If I didn't put that on, it would hurt like a bitch."

"That doesn't prove you know how to fuck. I need some more persuasion."

He grinned at my words.

"No problem, just don't scream."

I widened my eyes as my boyfriend entered my body. My face was extremely red by now probably and I felt like I couldn't hold in a scream. I was terrified of the thought of my mom hearing and waking up, but she had always been a heavy sleeper, as was my dad.

He pushed in again harder, trying to make it all the way. I hid my screams by just moaning deeply. I clenched my jaw with great force as he pulled in and out, faster with each move. Finally, Stan got all the way in. Feeling please with himself, he sped up his moves.

"Oh baby!" I yelled out. I bit my tongue one or twice but the pain I was going through now didn't even compare. My body had never felt so much pleasure in my lifetime. I think they called that an orgasm, but I haven't been to health class since the beginning of this year and my brain wasn't two concentrated on that right now. I knew Stan had to be coming to his climax point soon enough. I was right.

Second later, he released himself inside of me. Stan fell to his side.

"Oh god, we have got to do that more often." I relaxed my arms on my shirt covered chest.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Replied the raven haired boy eagerly.

"It's just so tiring…" I began, "Do you think we're the first in the school?" I asked the sweating brunette.

"Everyone else in our school are too much of pussies to do anything like this. I definitely think we're the first."

We lay motionless there for a while, heavily breathing and trying to regain our energy. I rested my eyes for only a few seconds, as intended, but ended up falling asleep in the meantime, so did Stan. That was a very big mistake on our part. Hours slowly passed by. The two of us were sleeping with no clothes on or anything.

This morning, we definitely weren't waking up on our own.

"KYLE! STANLEY!" GET OUT OF BED!" Him and I through open our eyes to find a very angry Jewish woman crossing her arms and staring down at us with raised eyebrows to emphasize her angriness.

Stan pulled a pillow off my bed and covered his waist area with is. That's one pillow I'll be sleeping with tonight.

"I warned you boys," she began, "You weren't to even go near each other and you're having sex?!"

"Mom--!"

"Get dressed and get out of my house Stanley. I'll be calling your mother." My mom left the room, letting him get dressed.

"I'm guessing she didn't like what she saw?" Stan joked stupidly.

"Don't be an idiot," I laughed, "Just get dressed, we don't need her coming back here."

"My parents are gonna kill me."

"So are mine, especially when the bitch tells my dad. Then I'm finished."

Stan got the last of his clothes on, he was only down to his shoes. He slid on a black sneaker found under my bed and stood up.

"Don't worry, nothing stops me, I'll be back." Stan said, kissed my check, and then left the room.

**----------**

**Here's a few things I'm going to say: First of all I have up to chapter 11 written in my notebook, and I'll be updating quickly, lucky for you all. You guys are gonna be so surprise of how the story turns out. :D**

**I have to inform you all, this story is just beginning; it's just about to get good. This is probably going to be one of my longest stories hopefully, and I've been thinking for a while of some big adventure that everyone's going to go on. If you've noticed, I've deleted a few of my other stories, so I can focus on the ones that are most important to me, especially this one. Thank you for reading and reviewing (: I'm also very sorry that I am terrible at describing sex scenes XD**


	8. Chapter 8 Jealous Girl Talk

"You've disobeyed me for the last time!" Screamed my mother as she paced back and forth in front of the living room couch. My dad stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at me. It was really bad that I pissed my parents off two days in a row. I sat there helplessly on the couch, staring up at them.

"How could you do this, Kyle? This is beyond crazy! We've gone over this plenty of times, even before we found out you were gay. You shouldn't be having sex at such a young age! How many times have you done this before?!" She questioned me, not letting her husband get a single word in.

"This once! We've never done this before last night!" My mom rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well how are we supposed to believe that?" She stubbornly asked.

"I don't know, but mom I swear, this was the only time Stan and I did it," I stated.

"It's not like it makes it any better, you still aren't to be having sex. This time I mean it. You will _never _see him again. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded slowly. She said the same thing yesterday and look what happened. It was easy getting passed her.

"Now you go up to your room," my father says, getting in the last words.

I reluctantly got off the couch and trudged upstairs. I locked my door behind me and got on the computer. I took out my phone and texted Stan.

'Get on your computer, I wanna video chat.' I waited a minute and he replied.

'Ok, I'm getting online now.'

I set down my phone and clicked on Stan's profile. Noticing he was online, I started a video chat with him. Stan answered, looking as if he just woke up, still in his backwards shirt from this morning. He was still tired from last night. I smiled.

"What did your parents say?" I asked.

He shrugged lightly and looked at his computer screen, "My dad didn't care so much. He said it was bound to happen someday. He said he also had a feeling it was going to be with you. My dad thinks we had a thing going all those years. My mom however was kind of pissed. She thinks I'm too young."

I rolled my eyes. "I wish my parents were that understanding." They never let me get away with anything. They don't let me have a life. It was so irritating some times. I wish they would let me be a kid sometimes. Although most kids don't have sex with there life long best friend.

"What did yours say?" He asked.

"My mom just had her usual bitch fit, typical."

He laughed a little bit. "That was very expected," he replied through laughter.

I nodded, "I'm gonna have to stay out of trouble for a while to cool them down a bit. Maybe long enough for them to see I'm a good child so they don't disinherit me," I adjusted myself more comfortably on my bed.

"We'll figure something out at school. We've got one day until we can see each other," I smiled to Stan. He smiled back.

"I'm gonna tell my parents I have basketball practice after school. You should tell them you have football or something, so we can hang out."

"Sure," he replied slowly.

"I gotta go now, I don't want my parents knowing I'm having any kind of interactions with you," His expression saddened.

"But I love having interactions with you, especially last night. Don't go Ky…" I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Stanny," I pouted with sad eyes.

"You sound like Wendy now, ya know?"

"My point exactly," I smiled feeling satisfied.

"Last night was fun," he smiled back, "I won't forget it."

"You better not," I responded.

"Does your ass hurt?" He asked me.

"Not as bad as I thought it would."

"Next time it's gonna be worse," he said, still with the same grin plastered across his face.

"No, next time, it's your turn," I said, "Next time, I get to top."

"Can't wait."

"I really do have to go now, my mom's right downstairs."

"I'll miss you babe."

"You too," I say. Stan leaned close to the screen a bit closer than before, and blew a kiss with his hand. I blew one back, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We both shut our computers. The rest of the day, I did my homework, played video games, and watched TV. I stayed in my room doing this all to avoid my parents. Every hour though, they came to check on me to make sure I wasn't in bed with anyone,

When night came, I eagerly fell asleep, waiting anxiously for morning to come. The more my mom banned me from seeing him, the more I desperately had to have him. When I arrived at the bus stop, Stan and Kenny were already there, along with Wendy who had still been here, due to her newest relationship with Cartman. It made us all sick

"Hey Stan," I greeted him. He looked up from his phone and smiled.

"He sexy," he replied. I was amazed how easily he could say that in front of everyone.

Wendy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, beginning to talk to the fatass who had just arrived.

Stan kissed me on the lips. He took me away from the other three, but only a few steps.

"Dude, I don't think Wendy's gotten over you yet," I told him quietly.

"She hasn't." he whispered, "She texted me last night just to tell me that she was going out with Cartman. I think she's trying to make me jealous or something."

"Seriously, dude?" I asked.

"Yeah but don't worry. I could never be jealous when I've got you." That made me smile and blush. Stan was well, so cute, all the time.

"You're really sweet," I say.

"I know," Stan slightly smiled and blushed a little bit to him self. I was so fucking lucky to have him. Kenny began to walk towards us, studying the way I was standing and staring at me.

"Dude, Kyle you're limping," Stan let out a slight laugh at Kenny's words.

"I am? I didn't even notice," I smirked and stared at the ground. Ah, memories.

"He's gonna be limping a lot worse soon enough," Stan added, patting my back.

"So you guys had sex? Wow before me, now that's pretty surprising," Kenny had a grin on his face and looked impressed.

"Didn't you say you fucked Butters?"

"Nah, just a blowjob, I was messing around. Butters wouldn't let me fuck him, to much of a pussy."

Wendy must have either heard us talking, or noticed my limping, because she was glaring at me for a long amount of time. We still had a good 5 to 10 minutes before the bus came, so I decided to give the jealous girl a talk.

"Is there something you need, Wendy?" I finally asked.

"No, why do you ask?" She replied with an innocent expression and a small voice.

"It's just that you keep glaring at me. Is there something you want to talk about?" I questioned her.

"There's nothing," she lied.

"I mean, it's okay if you're jealous. It happens to a lot of people." Wendy's expression immediately turned from _innocent _to _angry. _She crossed her arms and spoke with a louder tone.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous?"

"I _know _you're jealous."

"Ok, I admit it, maybe I am, but who wouldn't be?"

"Maybe you should just forget about Stan, and get over him," I snapped at the dark haired girl.

That really set her off. "He doesn't love you. He wouldn't have tried to make you jealous for 5 years, he meant it, he loved me first, and he still does. I love Stan and he loves me. He knows it!" Wendy finished. She took a few deeps breaths after she was done yelling. I stared blankly at her. Cartman however didn't seem to care about his 12 hour girlfriend.

"Th-that's not true…" I said, "Stan?" I turned towards Stan who was just looking at the both of us, exchanging glances with us two.

Stan partially opened his mouth, "I-I…" He then dropped his backpack and ran away from the bus stop as fast as he could. I wanted to run after him, but I couldn't move. I just stood and watched him run off.

Wendy was absolutely right. I shouldn't have ever been so stupid to believe him. Stan didn't love me, he loved her.

**------**

**Whoa! The chapter seemed so great until the end. You didn't see that coming did you? I wrote this while I was at my cousins house, and they were really annoying the fuck outta me, so I decided I would take out my anger on Kyle, poor little redheaded Jew. What's gonna happen next? I already know, so if you want to, review and find out in the next chapter! **

**This chapter was kind of longer than usual, and it may seem a lot longer to because of the dialogue. :D**


	9. Chapter 9 A Sense Of Comfort

**I love it when I can quickly update. :D**

**----------**

I didn't go to school that day. A few minutes after Stan left the bus stop, so did I, but to my own house. I took Stan's backpack and through it into his snowy lawn. All of his books would probably be ruined. I told my mom I came back because I felt dizzy and couldn't stand right. The stupid bitch fell for it. Stan probably didn't go either. Almost all day, I stared out my bedroom window, across the street and into Stan's room. He was there, but never noticed me, luckily.

"Kyle," my mom began as she walked into my room, "Is there something bothering you? I have the feeling that it's something more than just than just feeling sick," she stated slowly. Score one for mom.

"Why do you care all of the sudden?" I asked firmly. I think the only reason she was really being nice, was because she had never really seen me so upset. I was depressed to the point that I wouldn't even make eye contact and kept all my questions and answers to a minimum.

"Because Kyle, I'm your mother. I only want what's best for you," she walked over to me and placed a caring hand on my back.

"Well congratulations, you got your wish, I'm never going near Stan again," I responded.

"Why is that? You didn't listen to me the last time I told you not to."

"Stan doesn't love me, mom."

"He said that?"

"He implied it," I say.

"Maybe you took it the wrong way. What happened?" She kneeled down slowly next to my chair. I still didn't look at her.

"When I got to the bus stop, Wendy and I started fighting about who Stan loved. When I asked Stan if he loved her, he just ran off." I sighed and let my head press forward against the window pane.

"Oh bubbie, I'll give you some time to think on your own." With that, she got up from her spot on the floor and left the room, shutting the door behind her. School was almost over and Kenny would probably be coming to see what was going on with the two of us soon. 30 minutes later, there was a knock on my front door. I didn't react to it, but my mom then let someone in, who then came charging up the stairs. After that, there was more knocking, but on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I muttered under my breath. My door opened and revealed a tall blonde boy in an orange coat. He came in and made himself comfortable on my bed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kenny asked me.

"Do I look okay?" I answered.

"What does it matter is Stan doesn't love you?" He questioned. He must have not known how much I loved Stan myself. It was a big deal.

"It matters a lot! I was in love with Stan, and he loves Wendy! Do you know, how that feels? It hurts, it really hurts! I feel so fucking used!" I slammed my fists down on the sides of my chair that I didn't cover, and continued to stare out the window. "I hate him. I really do," I finished.

"You don't hate him, you'll get over it."

"No I won't. Stan is the only person I ever loved in my entire lifetime. I've never felt this was about anyone before. I don't know what to do anymore!" I shouted. All I said was true. I was completely heartbroken. It was the worse feeling I'd ever experienced.

Kenny came and pulled up another chair from my desk. He sat right next to me. We stayed there for a few moments of silence. Kenny put his arm around me and leaned on my shoulder while we both stared out the window.

"Cartman tried to come, but he would have just messed things up," he stated simply. I didn't really want to go on with that conversation.

"Good thing he didn't," I answer. Why Kenny had his arm around me, I didn't know. It was very comforting to say the least, and reminded me of Stan in a way. I let my head fall on top of his. "Kenny, what are we doing?"

"Sitting."

"Too close."

"I like it though."

"You remind me of Stan," I told him.

"Is that a good thing?" He quirked an eyebrow, "Do you like it?"

"Strangely enough."

"What else did Stan do that you liked?"

"I liked anything Stan did to me." I didn't know if this was right, being here with Kenny right now. I felt so strangely about him, but in a good way. I enjoyed sitting with him, our body heat keeping each other warm. It felt so… wrong, but I liked it. I don't know how I could be thinking all of this when Stan was the one I loved, not Kenny. For some reason, I just wanted to stare deeply into Kenny's eyes and hope that everything would be okay. He gave me comfort, more so than Stan in a way. I needed to snap out of these thoughts. I couldn't be falling for Kenny.

Right?

"What about this?" Kenny leaned over and gently kissed my cheek, letting his lips open slightly against the side of my face, leaving the smallest damp spot. I ran my finger over it gently and turned to him, having our eyes meet. They were a light blue, so beautiful, they made me want to just grab him and kiss him. That's what I did next. During the process, I knew it was a bad idea. Kenny was only going to leave after this. It was just going to make me even more upset than I am.

I knew what Kenny was pushing to do currently. We were both lowered to the floor. His boner pressed against my leg, and I felt bad for giving him these sorts of feelings. It wasn't what I wanted, so I didn't let him go on. I just couldn't do this.

"Ken don't," I broke the kiss. He immediately put on a guilty face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Ky," he apologized.

I shake my head, "It's okay, I sorta liked it," I admit, "I just don't wanna go any farther than that."

"Yeah I'm sorry dude, I understand. I shouldn't have even done that." Him apologizing made me feel bad, because it wasn't even his fault, really. If I hadn't kissed him back, we wouldn't have even gotten to the point where we were on the floor like that.

"Dude, don't apologize, I really don't care," I say, trying to give him a sense of comfort so to speak.

"No, I have too. I was about to fuck you on your bedroom floor. I'm such a goddamn whore." I pout and stare at him. I didn't want him to be saying those things about himself.

"No you're not. You just," I thought of the right words to say without offending him in any way, although he doesn't get easily angry at someone, "You just like sex," I finish, feeling stupid for my choice of words.

"A lot," I can't help myself from smiling.

"Yeah, enough to have sex with one of your best friends," I say, causing his grin spread across his face.

"Just enough," I shake my head and laugh. "You're one to talk." He laughs along with me. He was right. Stan and I had been best friends and we had sex, but I don't think that really qualifies us as whores. It was just once...

"Right?" We both continue to stare out the window, sitting in silence for a bit longer before I break the quietness around us.

"I wish I was more like you sometimes," I say.

He gives me a sort of confused face before replying, "Oh, why's that?"

"Because then I could easily have sex with someone, without as much as a worry. I don't know why but I've always been scared of stuff like that, especially after experiencing with Stan and having my mom find out the next morning," I said, taking a long exaggerated sigh at the end.

"I would shake it off, because all I know is that I'm still the same person, and I don't give two shits about the other people's negative opinions from around me," Wow, I never knew how deep Kenny could be.

"That's all?"

"That's all. It's as simple as that."

"Well that's some good advice to know and remember."

"It is, isn't it?"

Quiet came back to us. It was nice though, the silence filled throughout the entire house, and time seemed as if it was frozen, as I sat here, enjoying the moment and the peace of my own surroundings.

Before I knew it, Kenny had his arm outstretched around me again, turning my head towards his face, where we shared one last kiss. And right out of the corner of my eye, I could see one thing, that I wished wasn't there, staring out from his window was the unmistakable,

Stan Marsh.


	10. Chapter 10 AN

**Don't worry first of all; this A/N isn't about me stopping this story like I did the other one.**

**There's just one thing**

**I feel like I've completely lost my motivation to write!**

**I have been looking at this thing I found called "Traffic" where all that profile stuff is and I realized how many people are actually reading my stories. **

**A lot more than the reviews I get, that's for sure.**

**The reason I've lost my motivation to write this, is because I have been updating chapter quickly lately, and like, no one's reviewing them at all.**

**So it kind of gave me the idea that you are hating what I'm putting up.**

**Do you like want me to continue this story or not?**

**I'm leaving this one up to you.**

**If I get over 5 reviews telling me to continue, I will.**

**If I don't however, I may just stop this story all together, I mean it's not like it makes a difference to me whether I choose to continue or not.**

**I've already got the whole ending planned out.**

**I know what's going to happen.**

**So tell me if you want me to keep writing this story.**

**And if you have never review this story before, though you are reading it,**

**Then review~~!**


	11. Chapter 11 I Love You

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! And to the person who asked if this was going to be a K2 story or not, it won't be. Although Kenny and Kyle did kiss, you can read to find out what happened afterwards. If Stan and Kyle are still together, this chapter may or may not answer that question. So read. One more side note. If you guys can't comment on this chapter, because it's been replaced with the previous one, go back to like on of the first chapter I've put up that you haven't reviewed, and just put something like "review to Chapter 10" or something. Ugh, I'm confusing… On with the story. **

**----------**

I looked and blinked a few times to make sure he was really there, and that it wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me. His jaw dropped and he wouldn't take his eyes off of the two of us. By this point, Kenny and I were no longer looking at each other let alone talking or anything. With my eyes still locked on Stan, I noticed him as he took out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

He placed the phone to his ear. Seconds later, my phone began to ring. I answered it, with the obvious knowledge that it was Stan.

"Kyle," he begins, "Please tell me that you weren't just kissing Kenny." I crossed my arms and stared angrily at the raven haired boy.

"Why does it matter to you?!" You don't love me. You love that whore, Wendy," I state, slightly raising my voice and not breaking my eye contact.

Stan gave a defeated look and raised his eyebrows, "Wait, you honestly think that? How many times have I told you myself that I _don't _love her? Quite a few I'd say."

"Of course I think that. After your display today, what else am I to think? That you ran off because you love me? You're seriously not making any sense," I sit back down next to Kenny, who's just watching the two of us, most likely barely hearing a word Stan is saying though.

"No, no Ky, you've got it all wrong. What will it take you to believe me that I don't love her at all? I love you."

"Then why did you run off like that?"

"Maybe because I'm too much of a pussy to stand up to Wendy! I always have been, dude. If it wasn't for my own fear of breaking up with her, I would have done it years ago. I was scared. I didn't want to have to see the bad side of her. When I finally did, it took so much courage, so much goddamn courage, but it was worth it. As easy as it may have seemed, it wasn't. That's why Kyle, that's why." He finished, taking a few deep breaths and not changing his expression. I admit, I did feel guilty, but in a sense I didn't know what to say.

I pushed myself farther into my chair and stared at him. I wanted to believe him, really I did. I just couldn't. Something inside was telling me that Stan was lying, and this was his way of trying to cover it up somehow. To me, he didn't seem like the type of person to really not be able to stand up for himself in a moment such as that.

I tried my hardest not to listen to the voice in my head that told me that, but I did otherwise.

"Stan, look, maybe Wendy was right… I think she was at least, and your actions made it seem all more true. I don't know really what to think at this point, but Wendy had me convinced."

"Don't do this to me Kyle… I can't live without you. I love you." I could hear his voice drift away as a tear dripped from his eye. For some reason, Stan's words had no effect on me. I had mixed emotions, I loved him, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I mean, after what happened at the bus stop, anybody would be mad, right?

"I'm sorry," I finish, staring at him with a hurt look on my face.

At that point, Stan's hands were trembling too much to even hold the phone. It dropped to the ground and the two of us were disconnected. He also fell to the ground, immediately and breaking down in tears. I'd never seen him cry before, possibly with the exception of when we were little kids, but that didn't count so much.

I'd never felt worse than I did for making him be in pain like that. Though, a feeling of regret dawned on me after that. Kenny exchanged glances with the two of us. Stan never got off the floor, so I closed the curtain, not wanting to look at him that way.

Why couldn't I bring myself to tell him I loved him back?

What had I done?

What had I lost?

"Kyle," Kenny begins, "You just gave him away," he spoke softly.

"I did, didn't I?" I question, though I was speaking to mainly myself.

"You haven't lost. He'll fight for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Stan loves you. He will definitely be fighting for the one he loves," I smiled. Something about those words seemed so familiar.

"I shouldn't have given him away so easily, but I need time to think. I don't even know what to think about Stan after today."

"Dude you love him, you know you do, and he loves you. Why'd you give him up?"

"You know what they say. If you love someone, let them go, and if they love you, they'll always come back for you," I pulled that quote from some random TV show I'd heard, but it sounded like it fit right at this moment. I bit my lip and held back tears.

"I guess it's a little good to have some restraint sometimes. He'll be running back soon enough. I've never seen two people so happy before and it almost hurts watching those two people fight, especially knowing that they're my two best friends. He cried in front of you, something that I've never really seen a couple too. He hasn't even done that in years, since we were around the age of ten. Don't ever doubt yourself like that."

"You're good at stuff like this Kenny. Where'd you get all the experience?"

"Hey, I've been heartbroken a lot, so I feel bad when I see it happening to other people. I love to help."

"Thanks a lot. You're a good friend dude," I say giving him a 3 second hug.

He then decided that it would be nice to completely change the subject. "You act like 10 minutes ago never happened."

"That's because it didn't happen," I say rolling my eyes, thinking that maybe taking my mind off of the other subject will help a little. "I stopped it from happening. I'm not that stupid."

"Not saying you were, just making sure," Kenny replies while smiling and nodding slowly. "But if it had on the other hand, you'd probably be limping for the next week of school. You would have never forgotten that," he smirked, folding his arms across his chest, "Of course though, that's only what most people say when I shove my 8 inch up their ass."

"8 inches? I knew it felt big when you were getting a crazy ass hard-on against my leg, but not that big. That's impressive." I say nodding lightly.

"You should get a good look, Ky. It's right here," he said, gesturing his hands downward on himself.

"I don't wanna risk be ass pounded again," I laugh.

"You so do,"

"Do not," the grin on Kenny's face grew as I spoke.

"Oh so you just don't want to get jealous? I see how it is." I stare at him, confused by what he has said.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Hm… maybe because you probably have a 4 inch like Cartman?" My face tenses up and I can feel it growing red.

"Do not!" I shout. "7 inches, not 4. I just don't want you to take your cock out and possibly rape me, or at least attempt it." Kenny just laughed.

"What about Stan? What's he?"

"Probably around the same as me," Luckily my dad's voice is there to interrupt us, because our dick sizes weren't really what I wanted to be talking about.

"Kyle," called her voice from downstairs, "Dinner!" I ran outside my room and swung my head over the railing, seeing my father standing at the bottom of the stairs and looking up, waiting for my response.

"Dad, can Kenny stay for dinner?"

"Sure why not! Your mother bought an extra steak, so we've got plenty."

"Woo-hoo! Steak!" Kenny shouts, throwing his hands up in the air. "I never get to eat like that at home."

"Well then come on down, dig in," My dad replies, motioning down the stairs. We made our way down and began feasting on the delicious dinner. Kenny ate the food like he had never eaten before in his life, while I tried to hold back laughter.

"Kyle, how are you feeling?" My mother asks after taking a few bites of steak and a sip of her water.

I swallow what I have in my mouth before answering. "I'm fine ma, everything's gonna be okay."

"I hope so," she said, "Have you talked to Stanley lately?"

"No, not since this morning," I lied. I didn't feeling like telling her all the details of my life. Especially, considering the fact that she could drag on a conversation forever.

"Well maybe you should. It's always good to confront your problems," she went on. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She'd gotten the clue that I was becoming uninterested so she stopped with her questions and lectures. After a few more minutes, the phone rang. Uncaringly, she dropped her fork on the table and pushed her chair back to get up and answer it.

"Hello?" He asks half heartedly.

"Who is it?" Asks my father, barely concerned. Outside, I could hear the sound of sirens growing closer. They stopped outside for a few moments, only to roar off again. My mother ignored my dad.

"My god, oh okay. I'm so sorry," she placed a hand on her chest and look as if she was holding back tears.

"What is it?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

"It's Stanley," she says dropping the phone attached to a cord against the wall, "He tried to kill himself, we need to get to the hospital,"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, especially knowing that it was _my_ fault.

**-----**

**OMG DRAMA. So what do you think is going to happen? XD Pleas review, there so motivational and I may update quicker… okay not really but review!**

**And I know this chapter was so long, but that's what you guys get for giving me all those positive reviews, I made this one especially long for you guys. Woot. Woot.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Best and Worst Feelings

**My computer keeps getting confiscated, which is putting such a delay on my stories. I'll try to get out the chapters sooner so that I won't keep you guys waiting too long.**

We pulled into the hospital's parking lot. I wasn't looking forward to going in there and seeing him in this state, and I think that I could say the same for everyone else who was on there way there. I couldn't look at Stan. I wished I could have just stayed in the waiting room and been told that everything was going to be alright.

But unfortunately, my mom is dragging me down the hallway, following a doctor and two nurses by his side. I'm growing more nervous with every step I take, knowing that I'm only seconds away from his room. I can't help but feel suicidal myself for what Stan has done.

"Oh god, I hope he's alright," Kenny says walking at the same speed by my side. I stared straight forward, unable to even speak, "Dude Kyle, are you okay?" With my mouth hanging open slightly, I give a quick nod and continue on walking. "Everything's gonna be okay," he reassures me, swinging an arm around my shoulder. His comfort didn't help at all.

I deeply sigh as we approach the room.

Stan's two parents stood crying over his lifeless body. I myself began to release tears. They dropped down onto the tiled floor without a sound. Kenny stared with no expression on his face and didn't make any movement, except for hands that began to tremble violently.

Fear, worry, regret, guilt and so many other mixed emotions took control of my body. In summary, it was the worst feeling I'd ever experienced in my lifetime. It was so strange how someone could cause you the best and worst feelings.

Stan gave me the feeling of love like no one else ever had. And what I had been going through right now had been the worst.

The boy was hooked up to a bunch of machines that had helped him breathe. Another doctor came in and wrapped his leg in a dark green bandage. He had bruises on his head and arms, covering him like the spots of a giraffe. His removed shirt was replaced with a heating pad that kept his body temperature at an average heat.

To think that only a few hours ago, he looked perfectly healthy, perfectly normal, no scars, and now he's unconscious in a hospital room. Just this morning at the bus stop, I held him in my own arms and kissed him. His happiness was my responsibility, and so was his state now.

"MOM!" The door swung open and in came an unwilling and angry Eric Cartman to break the silence. "I don't want to be here!" He shouts, ruining the peace and quiet of the moment.

"Poopsykins, Stanley is your friend. You're here to pay your respects," she closed the door behind her, trying to keep her voice calm.

Cartman raised an eyebrow, "Pay my what?!" He stupidly questioned. Liane turned Cartman around so that he was facing the hospital bed. The strength in his body all seemed to leave as he was soon caught under the spell of Stan.

With a jaw dropped, he didn't dare to blink once or lose any concentration on him.

"W-what did he do?" I ask, managing to spit out those few words shakily.

Stan's mom darted her eyes up to me and parted her lips, "He jumped out the window…" she replied in between sobs.

I couldn't help my self as I walked over to him and brushed his bangs from his forehead. I tried to smile but utterly failed. With the hair that was once covering his face pushed up, I leaned down and kissed above his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Stan. I never meant for anything to go this far. I didn't want this to happen, despite what you might think, I love you and I know you felt the same," I gently back up and hold my own two hands together.

"Is he going to be okay?" The doctor, who was scanning his eyes on the clipboard, looks up at me and gives me a smile that he uses to try and give me some sense of hope. I only see pity on his face.

"It's hard to say. He could recover with some minor injuries, or wake up and have temporary amnesia. Right now, he's at a point where we don't ever know if he'll make it out or not."

Everyone in the room stayed silent. With extra chairs brought into the room, everyone had a seat. No one left the room that night, even thought all we had were chairs to sleep on.

The time was 3am. Stan was still dormant and I was the only one, well along with Stan's mother, who was awake. I didn't want to talk to her, with fear that she might have blamed this on me. I deserved all the blame though, it was my fault.

A few thoughts trailed my mind, following the reoccurring question that popped into my head, wondering if Stan had left some kind of note along with his attempt for death.

With her eyes dead locked on her son, I spoke to her.

"Did… did Stan perhaps leave a note, or something like that?" I blink at her and she nods quickly, pulling something from her pocket, and handing it over to me.

"I never got the chance to read it, and I'm not quite sure I want to hear right now what he had to say. But you can go ahead…" I take it from her hand and nod back as a response.

It didn't seem to me that she wanted to see what Stan had to say, so I decided to read the note inside my head.

'_Kyle. I think you were crazy to believe that I didn't love you. You must have not been aware of the fact that I am not complete without you. I wouldn't go on as long as you didn't trust in me. Even those few hours without you made me feel so empty. I never realized how life would feel without you around. I loved you, and always did. Mom and dad, I can say the same. Kenny, you were a great friend too and always looked out for everyone. Cartman, I hope you die in hell and stop laughing if you happen to be reading this.'_

I knew that I couldn't have shone Cartman, because that would have most likely caused a jolt of laughter from him in some sort of sick way. How he would manage to laugh, I didn't even know, but just knew he would.

But that wasn't what I wanted to focus on.

The feelings overwhelming me took over the rest of my body once again. Tears poured down my face as I tried to choke them back, biting down on my bottom lip hard. I didn't realize that I even had the power to make someone suicidal. Even Stan seemed stronger than that. I never judged him by the way he looked, and never would have actually thought of him as being emo.

He probably wasn't feeling that way until today either.

So, I sat there, and cried my self to sleep on the chair next to his bed.

**I know that there wasn't much going on in this chapter, unlike I planned.**

**This chapter was supposed to reveal if Stan makes it out or not or at least give a hint, but I cut it off short to see what would happen.**

**Yeah, the next one is gonna be longer.**

**I'll update when I have over 65 reviews, if I don't make it to that goal with in a week or two, I'll update anyway.**

**Sorry again for the long wait.**


	13. Chapter 13 Some Things Turn Out Okay

**This chapter covers a lot of time. It might be longer than usual. This might be the last one too… I tired to make this chapter good so that it would make up for me not updating soon enough even though I promised I would.**

My sleep only lasted 3 hours. It was 6 am when I woke back up, and everyone else was still sleeping. Nurses still wandered in and out of the room quietly as to not wake anyone. The doctors stopped coming in and out for a while and I leaned my head against Stan's bed, silently praying to Moses that he would recover. An hour of my blank stare into nothing led me to begin crying again.

This time was worse than before. I couldn't control it as I started sobbing. With my face stained with tears, I tried my hardest to stop. The harder I tried, the more tears poured down my face. No one heard my cries, the way I was hoping they wouldn't luckily.

Reaching for a tissue on the side table next to me, I dried the tears and finally controlled myself. I couldn't cry like this. I wouldn't have wanted Stan to see me upset and I knew he probably didn't want to see me cry either.

Continuing my blank stare towards the wall, I heard a rustling in the bed next to me. I quirked both of my eyebrows and rotated myself to see Stan turning in his bed. I kept quiet for long enough to wait for his following actions.

His front side was now faced to me. His eyes, tired and weakly opened as I stared into his dark brown gaze, now fully alert. He stares back too. I held back all of my excitement with a determined face.

"K… ky?" Asks the woken and disoriented ebon haired boy.

I can't utter a single word, but try to push myself to do so. "Stan? Are you okay?" I try to keep my sentence short and simple so he can easily comprehend what I'm saying.

"I'm fine, why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? Every body's here. We love you Stan. I love you. What gave you the idea that I didn't?"

"T..the way you acted before. You made it seem like you didn't want me or need me in your life. I saw you with Kenny. It killed me that you would think I would just go on living without you and that I loved Wendy. Dude… I was in shock mode. It was so hard to take in what was going on. I never imagined anything like that to happen, so I figured that meant we were over for good," I take in his words and gently shake my head.

"Did you ever think that maybe the two of us could have had some more time to talk about it? I wouldn't have chose suicide as my first option. It wasn't the brightest idea. Maybe if we spent some time later than that to work things out, we could have solved our problems that way. Instead you're sitting here in a hospital bed."

His eyes drew away from mine, "I'm sorry Ky. You're right."

"Don't apologize to me. I knew you weren't thinking straight at the time. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have been so negative and kept doubting you. I think it's just who you are that made me doubt our relationship so much."

"What do you mean, who I am?"

"Who you are in general, think about it. You're the head of the football team. And me, what am I? I'm a nerdy little redheaded Jew," I emphasized pointing to my glasses, "They don't go along together."

"Maybe that's the thing. Maybe our differences are the things that bond us so well."

"What are you saying?"

"Two people that are alike, you see, they already know everything about each other. Their lives can't be all that exciting when they do the same activities every day. Those two can't ever learn anything new about the other," he let a light smirk play his features as he continued, "But us, we're different. We can always have different things planned. We can learn new things about each other every day. I bet there's a world of things I don't know about you."

"Well I guess you're right," I reply, looking up at him and melding his hand together with mine.

"I know I am. Kyle, I do love you. I suppose what I did was a little too hastily and a bit un-called for, but I know I won't do it again. As long as you're always in my life with me, I'll be the happiest damn kid in South Park, maybe even the country. People who don't know you, they don't know what they're missing out on."

"Do you always know how to make someone smile?"

"No. I just know how to make you smile," I lean up to him and place a soft kiss on his lips..

"I love you, Stan."

"Not as much as I love you."

"So back onto the other topic," I begin, slightly pulling my hand away from his, "Didn't you realize everyone else would miss you?"

He nodded, "I was well aware, but obviously didn't put to much thought into it."

"Why jump out of a window?"

"I couldn't think of anything else. I just wanted to end things then and there."

"Just don't do it again, okay Stan? You worried me. I didn't think you would make it out. Not even the doctor was convinced that you would."

"Well I'm fine now, so don't think about it anymore. Let's enjoy this moment right now."

Of course, that moment didn't decide to last very long.

"Stanley! Oh my baby! Are you alright?" Stan's mom came rushing from her spot and stood in front of Stan, a nervous wreck.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay. It'd be great if you didn't bother me right now. It's not a good time. I just woke up."

She immediately nodded and sat back down with an ecstatic smile upon her face. She watched intently as Stan and I talked. She wasn't the only happy one.

"I'm just so glad you're alright."

"It's a good thing."

I hopped onto the hospital bed next to him, careful not to sit on any of his wires and I extended my arm around him. With his head leaned on my shoulder, he brought our faces together and met our lips to touch once again. We let our tongues into the mix and let them explore each other's mouths. I touched every crevice of his mouth, as did he. This wasn't something I wanted to stop. I wanted this moment to last forever.

We broke apart for air. The dark haired boy moved his soft lips to my neck, where he began to place a light kiss. He opened his mouth a little, sucking lightly on the side of my neck. I barely closed my eyes, moving my hands to play with the back of his hair. I'd almost forgotten that his mom was still there, most likely watching.

Parting for the last time, I looked to his mom to see a smile upon her face still. Her eyes were brimming with tears as a hand laid across her chest.

"You two are adorable."

A blush crept across my cheeks and I looked towards my lover.

"I can't wait till I get out of here. We're gonna have so much fun," that prompted a laugh from his mother.

People woke up on by one, also excited to see Stan alright. He told them he didn't want to be bothered and they let him be, surprisingly enough. The joy never left my heart that day. When the doctor told us that Stan was making an amazing recovery, they estimated he'd be out within a week.

Lucky him.

Lucky me.

The day came that Stan was let out. Being taken back into school, he was pretty upset that he'd broken a leg. It meant no football for him. He'd wished he could have broken his arm instead, so that he didn't have to write.

He came over every other day, if not daily. We'd do what we could, as long as it meant no sex.

Still, blowjobs we're always fun too, and my mom didn't even care that we did that.

Stan came over my house one night to sleep over like he had every Friday and some weekdays. His leg was healed up by then, so he figured try something new.

"Kyle?" He asks, setting down his pencil to take a pause from his homework. I look up from mine too, taking off my glasses for a moment before speaking a response.

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna top?"

"Do I? Like… now?"

He nods and smirks. "I mean… we had sex once… and I topped that time. I want you to show me what you've got."

A grin plasters my face too. Not hesitating to nod, I push my chair out from the desk and stand.

"Good. You're in control this time."

My mind began racing once again. I ran from the room and to the kitchen. He called after me but I paid little attention, rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a bottle. I held the bottle behind my back and ran to my room again.

"Where'd you go?"

"The kitchen."

"Why?"

"You'll see," I say. He simply shrugs as I command him to do a few things. "Lay down on the bed. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." He nods and does as he is told. I smirk and walk towards him lying on the bed, standing by his side and sliding his pants down his smooth thighs. Even after nothing, a small bulge is rising in his boxers.

His eyes are still shut tight and I remove his boxers as well. Making my way towards him, I sit on his legs, slightly below his cock, and begin to jerk him off. Running my slim fingers up and down his shaft, he tries to hold back loud moans, and instead attempted to make them as quiet as possible. When I can feel that he's completely hard, I take the bottle, and spray the contents onto his cock. With the sound it makes, it's not hard for him to figure out what it is.

"Dude? Is that whip cream?" He opens one eye and stares down towards me.

"It is. Now keep your eyes closed."

"Why did you cover my dick in whipped cream?" He questions with a confused face, then closing his eye again.

"I wanted to see if it was possible for you to get any sweeter." I lightly smile, as does he, but before he can answer I begin to suck the whipped cream from his member. I can hear him let those same moans escape the back of his throat. After licking it clean, I turn him around unexpectedly. He's only merely taken aback but gets adjusted. I spit into my hand, and then lather my length with it.

I pull Stan so that he's facing the opposite direction of me. I take one of my fingers into my mouth and invade Stan. Once he's used to that, I get a second in, and three is the max I get to before he almost starts screaming. Pulling my fingers away, I position myself behind him, holding onto his hips and letting myself enter.

"Ahh.. oh god.. Ky.."

I can imagine from experience what it's like to be on the bottom for the first time. I can't crack a smile because of the feeling I'm going through. All I can do is continue on with my work and see how Stan likes it.

Stan's hands grip to the sheets of my covers, and his arms start to shake.

"A..am I hurting y…you?" I manage, giving another push with more force.

"Don't stop."

I listen to him and obey, taking a tighter hold around his waist, getting into a smooth and steady rhythm. Being the one fucked this time, I know he likes it. I reach my hand around his stomach and grab a hold of his cock, running my hand up and down again.

The ebon haired boy's throbbing member twitches and does so once or twice. He's already coming to a release point. Extracting his excess all over my bed, I move my hand away for a moment. I don't even care at all.

5 minutes of this wonderful sensation comes to an end when I too exit into Stan. He falls forward on the bed, turning around and grabbing my body to fall on top of his. I lay my head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat.

I feel content and calm for once in the past month.

"Kyle, I love you so much."

"I can say the exact same for you Stanley."

"Did you just call me Stanley?"

My face turns a bit red and I continue to lay my head there. "Y..yeah."

"I like it." I sigh in relief and take a deep breath.

I had never been so in love.

**Well that's the end of my story! I hope you liked it, because I tried my best to end it well. I was going to have a few other chapter after this, because I planned it to be a lot longer, but as you can see, there's really nothing left to write about. I don't want this story to end. Maybe I'll make a sequel sometime? Well anyways, I've been meaning to say something, because a few people have been questioning me about my age, but I'm 13 years old. I never mentioned that because I was afraid I would be looked at differently for being so young…**

**That's it.**

**And congratulations to me for completing my first story! Haha don't worry I don't need a congrats, though it would be nice. I'm just happy I actually finished one. I hate ending stories… D: I hope maybe you'll read my other ones too… that would be nice! Review and give me all of your comments and opinions on this story. Tell me if I should make a sequel or not. 8D**

**Bye, guys! Thanks for being so loyal through out the whole story. You've put up with everything and I appreciate you all for that. Thanks for reading a reviewing!**

**Also, I love taking the time to read very long reviews, so if you'd like, go ahead and leave one because it would just make me oh-so happy. (:**


End file.
